


Дом Гарри

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, PumpkinPie, Ron Weasley Bashing, hermione&harry, Гармония, Гоблины, Пампкинпай, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Что могло бы произойти, признайся Гарри в своих чувствах Гермионе на каникулах после пятого курса, пока они были в штабе Ордена.





	1. Гермиона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry's House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454943) by broomstick flyer. 



> Original story by broomstick flyer   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5111325/3/Harry-s-house

После довольно тяжёлого, нервного и опасного пятого курса в Хогвартсе Гарри провёл в доме своих родственников три недели, а теперь приехал в уже свой дом на площади Гриммо. В дом, который достался ему от недавно погибшего крёстного Сириуса Блэка.  
Гарри нервно расхаживал по своей комнате и даже вспомнить не мог, сколько дней в ней провёл, ни с кем не разговаривая. Никто его не беспокоил, не интересовался самочувствием и тому подобным. В некоторой степени он, конечно, рад, ведь у него появилось время действительно серьёзно подумать о битве в Министерстве. Тогда погиб его крёстный отец и, что гораздо хуже, он едва не потерял свою лучшую подругу Гермиону.  
И вот это пугало его настолько, что и представить невозможно.  
Когда он жил на Тисовой, оказался предоставлен сам себе и тоже обдумывал случившееся, но не знал всех фактов. Теперь же, на площади Гриммо, у него появилось гораздо больше времени обдумать непонятные головоломки. И уже ясно – чтобы прийти к каким-нибудь выводам, понадобится больше сведений. К тому же ему очень стыдно за то, что накричал на Гермиону, когда сюда прибыл. И вот наконец-то он решился пойти и извиниться, а заодно рассказать о своих размышлениях и дальнейших планах.  
Спустившись на этаж, где располагалась комната девочек, Гарри остановился и огляделся. Затаив дыхание, ловил любой звук, который подскажет, что он не единственный не в постели в два часа ночи. Убедившись, что всё тихо, он неспешно подошёл к комнате, которую Гермиона делила с Джинни Уизли. Осторожно открыв дверь, Гарри аккуратно протиснулся внутрь. На цыпочках подойдя к кровати Гермионы, он несколько мгновений любовался мирным ангельским лицом спящей с распущенными волосами подруги. Гарри заметил на её губах спокойную улыбку – видимо, ей снилось что-то приятное, но затем, набравшись храбрости, мягко потрепал её за плечо. Когда Гермиона начала просыпаться, он бросил невербальные чары, надеясь, что девушка на соседней кровати их не услышит и не проснётся. И порадовался, что Гермиона его узнала и поняла необходимость соблюдать тишину.  
— Мы можем поговорить? Давай спустимся на кухню, — прошептал он ей на ушко.  
Гермиона кивнула, и как только Гарри покинул комнату, быстро собралась, чтобы последовать за ним на кухню двумя этажами ниже.  
Гермиона (впрочем, как и остальные, кто знал, что крёстный Гарри погиб в Отделе Тайн) получила указание не беспокоить Гарри, пока он будет у своих родственников. Не писать и ничего не посылать. Им приказали вообще с ним не связываться. Первые несколько дней каникул её так и подмывало ослушаться, однако непререкаемый авторитет Дамблдора всё-таки перевесил. Хотя она и понимала, что при следующей встрече Гарри будет в ярости.  
И оказалась права. Он действительно злился на всех, потому что его оставили за бортом текущих событий, и особенно в вопросе её здоровья. Его крики по приезду заставили всех держаться от него подальше, и даже она (вопреки здравому смыслу) тоже оставила его в покое и поприветствовала только когда он спустился к ужину. И сейчас, когда она направлялась в кухню, чтобы поговорить, думала, что, возможно, Гарри захочет рассказать о своей потере. Все взрослые это обсуждали, неоднократно повторяя, как он тяжело переживает смерть Сириуса.  
Тем временем Гарри наполнил чайник и молча поставил его на плиту. После его рассказа Гермионе может понадобиться чашечка чая. Он как раз приготовил две чашки свежезаваренного чая и поставил их на стол, когда Гермиона присоединилась к нему.  
— Гарри, что случилось? Надеюсь, что-то важное, если ты решил обсудить это ночью? — присаживаясь за стол, поинтересовалась она. — Хочешь поговорить о Сириусе?  
Подавая ей чашку чая, Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Гермиона, насколько хорошо ты знала Сириуса?  
Та взглянула на него с удивлением. Какой странный вопрос – он ведь точно знал, как долго и насколько хорошо она знала мистера Блэка. — Эм, не слишком хорошо, а что?  
— То есть, ты знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы после его смерти чувствовать себя опустошённой и разбитой? Только честно, — попросил Гарри.  
— Ну, я… то есть... нет, не совсем. Но опять-таки, почему ты спрашиваешь? — в ответ поинтересовалась она, не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
— До «почему» я скоро дойду. Так ты не знала его достаточно хорошо? — между глотками снова спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, не знала, но почему… — но тут он её прервал:  
— Так почему создаётся впечатление, что все считают, будто я знал его лучше тебя? Я хочу сказать, ты, Джинни и Рон общались с ним гораздо больше меня. Все эти хождения вокруг да около просто сводят меня с ума. Ты же знаешь, что я практически не знал Сириуса, несмотря на то, что он был моим крёстным. Не говоря о том, что я без понятия, кто моя крёстная. Сомневаюсь, что за всё время с момента его освобождения мы провели вместе пять-шесть часов. И за всё это время вряд ли перекинулись больше, чем парой слов. Я хочу сказать, мне нравилась идея жить с ним, но я бы порадовался мысли жить с кем угодно – даже с троллями, пока держался бы как можно дальше от чёртовых Дурслей. Каждый из них заставляет меня чувствовать вину за то, что я не скучаю по нему. Хотя с их точки зрения обязан. — Гарри наблюдал, как в ее глазах появляется понимание.  
— Так ты прячешься от всех, потому что не хочешь, чтобы они узнали, что на самом деле ты не грустишь?! — воскликнула она.  
— Ну, вообще-то, я не прятался, просто все шарахались от меня как от чумы. Поэтому оставался в своей комнате. В любом случае, сейчас это неважно. Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем, но сразу предупреждаю – тебе это может не понравиться, — покраснев, объяснил Гарри.  
Гермиона сделала глоток чая, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, будто собираясь с силами, произнесла:  
— Я слушаю.  
Гарри осмотрел комнату, будто собирался расхаживать, пока будет говорить, но посчитал, что это может выглядеть грубо. В свою очередь глубоко вздохнув, он решил больше не тянуть.  
— Я много размышлял о той ночи в Министерстве, а если точнее – думал о тебе. Прости, что накричал, когда сюда приехал, — Гарри поднял руку, не давая себя перебить. — Как я уже сказал – прости, что накричал на тебя. Единственное, что меня хоть немного оправдывает – я завидовал. Завидовал тебе и Рону, потому что, пока вы были здесь, я застрял у Дурслей. И ещё я ревновал всякий раз, когда ты оставалась с Роном наедине. Когда ты не писала, я убедил себя, что ты отправилась в «Нору», чтобы провести время с Роном. Короче, я ревновал и злился. И хочу за это извиниться. Понимаю, что не должен испытывать таких чувств, но когда увидел, как ты падаешь там, в Министерстве… времени осознать свои чувства и понять, что ты для меня значишь, мне хватило. Понимаю, я только подросток и мне очень жаль, если тебе это придётся не по вкусу, но я в тебя влюблён и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Вот именно это я и хотел тебе сказать. Надеюсь, после этого мы сможем остаться друзьями, — Гарри снова глубоко вздохнул. А когда попытался взять чашку, чтобы сделать ещё глоток, обнаружил, что у него трясутся руки.  
Несколько минут Гермиона молча смотрела на Гарри. Под её взглядом тот почувствовал себя неуютно и начал ёрзать на стуле. И вот, выдержав паузу, которая для Гарри растянулась на часы, она наконец-то заговорила:  
— Я… эм, ну… то есть, вау! — всё ещё глядя на собеседника, красноречиво выдала Гермиона.  
Гарри абсолютно не представлял, что теперь делать, когда он ей признался. Хотя уже начал жалеть, что не промолчал.  
— Что ж, оставлю тебя в покое и вернусь в свою комнату, — выдавил он, едва не заикаясь.  
Однако стоило ему попытаться встать, как Гермиона схватила его за руку.  
— Притормози-ка, Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Ты не можешь просто так поднять меня посреди ночи, сказать, что влюблён в меня, а потом просто взять и сбежать, оставив меня сидеть здесь.  
Покрасневший Гарри уткнулся взглядом в стол и признался:  
— Знаешь, я так долго думал над тем, как это скажу тебе, но никогда не размышлял над тем, что случится после.  
— Вот это больше похоже на моего Гарри – сначала нырнет, а только потом проверит воду, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — И что же нам теперь делать? То есть, я хочу сказать, ты мне очень нравишься, но мы не сможем даже попытаться быть вместе, пока застряли здесь, — улыбаясь его смущению, заметила Гермиона.  
— Не знаю, я просто… мы можем попробовать быть больше, чем друзьями, — предложил Гарри.  
— Ты просишь меня стать твоей девушкой? — слегка покраснев, спросила Гермиона.  
— Эм-м, да, но только если ты не против, — нерешительно произнёс он.  
Гермиона робко улыбнулась: она-то ожидала услышать это от Рона. И была в курсе, что тот давно в неё влюблен, но при этом даже не подозревала, что может нравиться Гарри. Да каждая ведьма от одиннадцати до ста лет охотно присвоила бы его себе! Особенно парочка симпатичных девушек из школы. Ведь она влюбилась в него ещё на третьем курсе – во время полёта на Клювокрыле, однако этим летом пришла к выводу, что на ответные чувства рассчитывать не стоит. И потому в качестве потенциального парня нужно рассматривать Рона. И вот её мечта сбылась. — Хорошо, — ответила она.  
— В смысле, ты будешь моей девушкой? Эм… а можно тебя поцеловать? Я хочу сказать, что мечтал о поцелуе со Святочного бала, когда увидел тебя такой красивой. И нам не надо ходить на свидания, чтобы познакомиться поближе. То есть, я имею в виду, ты, похоже, итак прекрасно знаешь, что я думаю и чувствую. Поэтому мне кажется, мы уже прошли эту ступень. Грубо говоря, мы прожили вместе практически шесть лет, ну, за исключением времени для сна. Так что можем вообще не встречаться, а сразу обручиться или даже пожениться, — пробормотал Гарри, несмело улыбнувшись.  
В ответ Гермиона прижала пальчик к его губам и прошептала:  
— Хватит уже бормотать и поцелуй меня.  
До этого она никого не целовала, за исключением Гарри тогда на вокзале (в щёку, конечно). Да и её никто не целовал, за исключением мамы, папы и остальных родственников… ну, и Виктора Крама. Только это всегда были вежливые или отеческие поцелуи в щёчку. Глубоко вздохнув и понимая, что сейчас состоится её первый в жизни романтический поцелуй, она улыбнулась и подалась вперед.  
Гарри привстал и нежно коснулся её губ. И в момент, когда их губы встретились, она испытала все клише из романов матери: земля содрогнулась, кровь потекла по венам, словно лава, в глазах вспыхнули фейерверки, а желудок сделал сальто. И если бы сейчас стояла, непременно бы упала – ноги попросту подкосились.  
Гарри прервал поцелуй и откинулся на спинку стула, прежде чем улыбнуться Гермионе, которая не шелохнулась с того момента, как их губы «расстались». Её глаза до сих пор были закрыты, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка. Предположив, что первый поцелуй ей понравился, Гарри устроился поудобнее и поцеловал её снова. Но не так, как в первый раз: чуть шире приоткрыв губы, он осторожно прижался языком к её губам, медленно поводя им из стороны в сторону. Спустя мгновение губы Гермионы тоже разошлись, и их языки начали ласкать друг друга. А сами молодые люди неосознанно двинулись друг навстречу другу. Её руки обвились вокруг его шеи, в то время как Гарри левой рукой обнял её за талию, крепко к себе прижав, а другой рукой зарылся в её волосы.  
Гермиона ещё никогда себя так не чувствовала и даже не представляла, что такое вообще возможно. Она витала в облаках, её сердце будто вот-вот вырвется из груди, а разум словно отключился. И только когда Гарри от неё оторвался, она начала медленно приходить в себя.  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — прошептала Гермиона, даже не сообразив, что произнесла это вслух, и теперь её давно хранимый секрет раскрыт.  
Гарри немного читал и видел, как в кино целуются актеры. И именно благодаря этой «школе» знал, как и что следует делать. Но чего он никак не ожидал – как на это действо отреагирует его собственное тело. Его обуяли невероятно приятные и совершенно незнакомые чувства, заставив ум зайти за разум. А вдобавок здорово пощекотали нервы и заставили кровь бежать в совершенно ином направлении, чем положено природой. Кажется, вся кровь из верхней части тела направилась в конкретный анатомический орган. Он ощутил невероятное сильное желание, как физическое, так и психологическое — пусть эта девушка станет его спутницей жизни, родит ему детей и состарится вместе с ним. Он почувствовал, как начало расти магическое ядро, словно освобождаясь от оков, и только потом его голова снова начала соображать.  
— Вау, — только и сумел он выдать. Впрочем, Гермиона сейчас и на такое неспособна. Она до сих пор витала в облаках, а тело приятно покалывало от невероятных ощущений, затопивших все её существо.  
Прошло около получаса, когда Гарри предложил вернуться в постель, прежде чем желание окончательно возьмёт над ним верх. Посмеявшись, утром они решили продолжить с того места, на котором остановились. Держась за руки, они подошли к комнате Гермионы, где разделили ещё один страстный поцелуй. И только потом в потрясающем настроении она отправилась в постель. Итак, её мечта стала реальностью. Уже лёжа в постели, она никак не могла перестать улыбаться, надеясь во сне увидеть своего Гарри и ощутить всё то, что с ней творили его поцелуи.  
Поднимаясь в свою комнату, Гарри исполнил нечто вроде победного танца. И даже представить не мог, что можно быть таким счастливым. Гермиона сказала, что любит его. И ведь явно не предполагала, что он это услышит. Но сейчас он уже не сомневался, что она поняла, что произнесла это вслух. Первым человеком, который признался ему в любви, оказалась девушка его мечты и героиня самых приятных снов. Девушка, в которую он определённо влюблён. Он самый счастливый парень на свете!  
Гарри и Гермиона встали позже обычно и спустились позавтракать. А пока застенчиво желали друг другу доброго утра, миссис Уизли подозрительно за ними наблюдала. После завтрака Гарри поинтересовался у Гермионы — не желает ли она позаниматься в библиотеке. Однако уже минут через пять их поцелуи прервала появившаяся миссис Уизли. И хотя не застала их врасплох, бросила ещё один мрачный и подозрительный взгляд.  
Позаниматься в библиотеке им так и не удалось – миссис Уизли заставила их помогать прибирать одну из комнат на верхнем этаже. Целую неделю, как только им выпадал шанс побыть вдвоём, она их находила и давала какое-нибудь задание. Чаще всего – отполировать или очистить то, что и так сияло чистотой. В субботу вечером Гарри таки сумел всего лишь на несколько секунд задержать Гермиону перед дверью её комнаты и разделить единственный короткий поцелуй за весь день. И это оказались единственные мгновения, которые они сумели провести наедине. А затем, чувствуя сильную досаду на Уизли, направился в свою комнату. Приблизительно час спустя его разбудила Гермиона, которая наконец-то дождалась, когда уснёт Джинни, чтобы без помех пробраться в его комнату.  
Держась за руки, парочка обсудила раздражающую обоих миссис Уизли. Гарри бесило, что та беспардонно вмешивалась в их жизнь. Он как раз рассказывал об этом Гермионе, когда в дверь постучалась вышеупомянутая особа и поинтересовалась, один ли он. Теперь уже жутко раздражённая Гермиона быстро его поцеловала, а затем открыла дверь, чтобы столкнуться с сердитой Молли Уизли. Конечно, Гермиона попыталась объяснить, что они просто болтали, но незваная гостья ничего не желала слышать. Быстро проводив Гермиону в комнату, она вернулась к Гарри и заявила, что он делает из подруги девушку лёгкого поведения, а затем вышла и захлопнула дверь. И уже собираясь на боковую, Гарри услышал, как она наложила на дверь защитные чары.  
На следующее утро во время завтрака Гарри сел рядом с Гермионой, демонстративно взяв её за руку, тем самым выказывая неповиновение. Тогда миссис Уизли принялась ругать Гермиону и обвинила её в распутстве. С трудом сдерживая гнев, Гарри стукнул по столу ножом и вилкой, а затем, резко отодвинув стул, отправился на кухню за стаканом холодного сока в надежде немного успокоиться. Но когда вернулся за стол и принялся завтракать, миссис Уизли снова открыла рот:  
— Рональд, днем перенесём твою кровать в комнату Гарри. С этого момента будешь спать там. И даже не вздумайте спорить! — заявила она тоном «я тут главная».  
Рон даже не пытался скрыть радости. Мама стремится держать Гарри и Гермиону как можно дальше друг от друга? Так это же замечательно! Он ведь уже решил, что Гермиона Джин Грейнджер будет принадлежать ему, и никто не имеет права вставать между ним и его будущим, которое он уже расписал самыми радужными красками. Он с удовольствием будет вставлять им палки в колёса, а если застанет наедине, позовёт мать. В конце концов, Гермиона будет с ним, а Гарри женится на Джинни. Именно так пообещала мама. И все они станут одной большой счастливой семьёй. Так что сейчас он и не думал скрывать ревности и злорадства.  
— Конечно, мама, я с радостью составлю им компанию, когда ты занята, — заявил он с широкой самодовольной усмешкой.  
Для Гарри это стало последней каплей. Хлопнув тарелкой по столу, он повернулся к Рону.  
— Ты не перенесёшь свою кровать ко мне в комнату, и спать там тоже не будешь. Твой чёртов оглушительный храп меня и в школе достал.  
Но как только сел на место и глубоко вздохнул, миссис Уизли фыркнула, а затем, уставившись на него через стол, решительно заявила:  
— Перестань спорить, Гарри. До тех пор, пока вы не отправитесь в школу, Рон будет спать в твоей комнате. И больше никаких глупостей! Я не потерплю подобного поведения под этой крышей. — Нет никаких сомнений – она считала, что последнее слово осталось за ней.  
Гарри снова встал, но теперь взял Гермиону за руку и потянул её из-за стола. А отойдя к раковине, сердито посмотрел на миссис Уизли.  
— Не знаю, кем вы, чёрт возьми, себя возомнили, чтобы сидеть в моём доме, оскорблять мою девушку и диктовать мне, что делать. Но это мой дом, а не ваш. И тут вы не имеете никакого права указывать, что я могу, а чего не могу делать. А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы убрались из моего дома. Больше вам здесь не рады – всем вам. Все Уизли и остальные члены это чёртового ордена могут пойти и поискать себе другое жильё. Найдите ещё кого-нибудь, кого можно обворовать. А теперь вон отсюда – вам тут больше не рады! — рявкнул Гарри, окончательно выйдя из себя.  
И как только замолчал, откуда-то из-за стен раздался скрип, который постепенно становился всё громче и громче, а затем волна магии, казалось, исходившая из самих стен, вышвырнула Уизли из столовой. Гарри и Гермиона заворожённо наблюдали, как сначала рыжих потащило к парадной двери, а затем вышвырнуло на улицу. А дальше раздался сильный грохот – это рухнули чары и щиты, установленные Дамблдором и другими членами Ордена, а на их месте появились собственные защитные чары. Чувствуя гнев хозяина, дом занял осадное положение, используя защиту, которую в него встроили, чтобы защитить семью. Причём ни Дамблдор, ни Волан-де-Морт понятия о ней не имели, поэтому их шансы сквозь неё прорваться равны нулю.  
Артур Уизли спокойно отдыхал – последние несколько дней в Министерстве выдались ужасно тяжёлыми. И тут что-то грубо его разбудило и вышвырнуло из постели прямо в пижаме. Не успел он оглянуться, как оказался на улице. И теперь сидел на тротуаре, непонимающе глядя в сторону теперь невидимого дома.  
— Что сейчас произошло? — поинтересовался он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
— Что ж, мама начала выходной с того, что принялась оскорблять Гермиону перед Гарри – её парнем. Затем она снова попробовала — приказав Рону переселиться в комнату Гарри — держать этих двоих подальше друг от друга. Конечно, Гарри это не понравилось. И в довесок пыталась диктовать Гарри, что он может и не может делать в своём собственном доме. Кажется, я ничего не упустила, — заявила Джинни, хмуро поглядывая на мать.  
— Джинни, дорогая, что ты имела в виду, когда сказала «снова попробовала держать этих двоих подальше друг от друга»? — переводя взгляд с дочери на жену, решил уточнить Артур.  
— С того момента, как мама поняла, что они влюблены друг в друга и уже целовались, она постоянно придумывала, как бы их разлучить. А заодно заколдовала дверь Гарриной спальни, заставляла убираться в комнатах, полировать мебель и всё такое. И не позволяла им оставаться в одной комнате наедине. За целую неделю они не провели вместе ни одной минуты. С того момента, как Гарри предложил Гермионе стать его девушкой, с ними обязательно были либо мама, либо Рон. Они постоянно за ними следили. А этим утром первое, что сделала мама, – обвинила Гермиону в том, что она девушка лёгкого поведения. Даже не знаю, откуда такая строгость и жестокость – как будто мы в прошлом веке живём, — ответила Джинни, стараясь быть честной со своим отцом.  
Так и не отдохнувший Артур воззрился на жену, которая стояла на дорожке в тапочках и переднике и глядела туда, где, по идее, должен находиться дом.  
— Что ты натворила на этот раз, чёртова глупая женщина? — раздражённо выпалил он.  
Но не успела она ответить, как буквально из ниоткуда едва им ли не на головы посыпались сундуки, одежда, книги, обувь, бумаги и документы Ордена. Венчали этот своеобразный «град» вещи семейства Уизли. — На этот раз ты действительно постаралась! — буквально прорычал Артур.  
— Но они становились друг к друг всё ближе. Да к тому же целовались и всякое такое, — ответила Молли, будто это достаточное оправдание их вынужденной «прогулки».  
— Им по шестнадцать лет. Они имеют право целоваться и даже больше — да хоть пожениться, если захотят! — рявкнул Артур.  
— Но она целовала Гарри, а он вообще-то должен был целовать Джинни, а не её, — запальчиво заявила миссис Уизли.  
— Ты глупая, высокомерная, чёртова безмозглая дура! Ты не можешь выбирать за них. Это не твоё дело, ясно? Хватит цепляться за идиотскую идею об одной большой счастливой семье. А если ты до сих пор об этом мечтаешь, у тебя совсем нет мозгов, женщина! Тот факт, что в твоём доме всё идет, как ты пожелаешь, абсолютно не значит, что ты имеешь право вмешиваться в жизнь чужих детей. Мне отправить тебя в Мунго к психиатрам или как? И что нам теперь делать? — выдал буквально закипевший от злости Артур, сверля свою сумасшедшую жену убийственным взглядом.  
— Эм, пап?  
— Да, Рон. Что ещё стряслось?  
— Так значит, я не закончу завтрак?  
Артур Уизли понуро опустил голову.  
— Не задавай идиотских вопросов, глупый жадный поросёнок. Ну почему я? За что мне всё это? — тихо спросил он, взглянув в небеса в надежде на ответ.  
А внутри дома Гермиона попросила Гарри объяснить, что сейчас произошло. В принципе, тот не собирался рассказывать, однако зависть и ревность Рона подтолкнула его к этому шагу. Ведь Рон постоянно завидует и ревнует ко всему, что есть у Гарри, даже не подумав, чего ему это стоило. А главное – странная женщина, считавшая себя здесь полноправной хозяйкой, которой, с какой-то стати, дозволено вмешиваться в жизнь других людей, из-за чего он, в конце концов, потерял самообладание.  
Однако быстро сообразив и смирившись, что без поддержки Гермионы не справится, Гарри неохотно отвёл её в гостиную, где передал свой первый в жизни финансовый отчёт. Он получил его в начале недели из Гринготтса. Вот из него и узнал, что Уизли живут в его доме, едят его еду, пользуются его деньгами, всячески портят ему каникулы и внаглую лишают объятий и поцелуев Гермионы. И все это не просто без его разрешения, а вообще без его ведома!  
Гермиону потрясла потраченная сумма. Средства на еду и напитки для Ордена Феникса – это одно, но сколько Гарриного золота разбазарили Уизли… Куча одежды, включая новые школьные мантии. Учебники и прочие школьные принадлежности. Мистер и миссис Уизли обновили гардероб. Рыжая семейка приобрела массу безделушек и прочего хлама, не говоря уже о том, что за две новые метлы тоже заплатил Гарри. Каникулы только начались, а из его хранилища уже исчезли несколько тысяч галлеонов. Гарри был готов закрыть на это глаза, но никому не позволит оскорблять свою девушку. И уж тем более - устанавливать в его доме свои порядки.  
Выслушав всё это, Гермиона молча отвернулась, а на её лице отразилось глубокое возмущение. А затем, как следует сосредоточившись, направила палочку в сторону лестницы и скомандовала:  
— Акцио вещи Уизли и Ордена Феникса. — И как только в комнату начала влетать всякая всячина, лёгким поворотом запястья выбросила всё, кроме новых мётел, в ближайшее открытое окно. И с удовлетворённым вздохом повернулась к Гарри. — Так на чём мы остановились, прежде чем нас так грубо прервали?  
С довольными улыбками они вернулись за стол, где Гарри притянул Гермиону к себе на колени. Быстро закончив завтракать, парочка перешла к поцелуям, дабы скомпенсировать вынужденный долгий перерыв.


	2. Уизли

Артур Уизли вместе с семьёй собрал вещи, выброшенные из дома из-за очевидной глупости его жены. А затем при помощи Патронуса связался с аврором Тонкс и попросил срочно вызвать сюда Дамблдора. Директор в сопровождении ещё нескольких членов Ордена явился только через час. Будучи всё ещё слишком уставшим и злясь на Молли, Артур попросил дочь повторить всё, что она рассказала ему. Когда же Джинни закончила беседовать с Дамблдором, к ним подлетела прекрасная белая сова и приземлилась её отцу на плечо. Хедвиг, сова Гарри, протянула лапку, к которой был привязан длинный свиток пергамента.  
Артур вскрыл письмо (нетрудно догадаться, что от Гарри) и начал читать. И если поначалу цвет его лица изменился на яростно-красный, то затем — на призрачно-бледный. Сгорбившись, он закончил читать и передал письмо Дамблдору, который так же быстро изменился в лице. Это оказалась детальная выписка из Гринготтса о состоянии хранилища семьи Блэк и последних изъятиях. А к ней приложена пояснительная записка, что за них отвечает исключительно Молли Уизли. И Гарри уже связался с гоблинами по факту кражи.  
Как выяснилось, с начала летних каникул Молли Уизли потратила более одиннадцати тысяч галлеонов. И в итоге возместила каждый кнат, когда-либо потраченный ею либо кем-то из Ордена. Причём со счёта Блэков, принадлежавшего нынче Гарри, к которому никто не имел права прикасаться. Последним пунктом в списке стояла арендная плата за то время, пока они оставались нежеланными и незваными гостями в этом доме.  
Альбус Дамблдор уставился на Молли, а в его голубых глазах сверкали молнии.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас додумался спросить у Гарри разрешения воспользоваться его деньгами или оставаться в его доме? И, ради Мерлина, зачем ты купила всё это барахло? — поинтересовался он, делая шаг туда, где должен находиться дом. Ему просто необходимо поговорить с Гарри, чтобы всё исправить. Директор не сомневался, что сумеет заставить мальчика правильно расставить приоритеты и позволить им вернуться в дом. Он, как никто другой, знал, что с властной Молли Уизли придётся смириться. Хотя благодаря своей неприятной привычке всюду совать свой нос она давно стала в Ордене кем-то вроде пугала. После нескольких неудачных попыток пройти сквозь щиты «в исполнении» не только Дамблдора, но и его заместителя Аластора Грюма, решили отправить Гарри сову с просьбой снова воспользоваться домом.  
А пока снаружи одни члены Ордена пытались пробить щиты, а другие обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию, внутри Гарри рассказал Гермионе много интересного. Например, как узнал, что именно директор отправил его к Дурслям, чтобы у него было нормальное детство, и он не вырос избалованным принцем.  
А дальше пришлось рассказать о своей жизни у Дурслей. И в итоге поделиться всем, что он до сих пор ото всех скрывал. Заодно упомянув, что, судя по кое-каким оговоркам Дамблдора, он абсолютно уверен — старик знал, как с ним обращалась так называемая семья. Знал, но так ничего и не сделал. Хотя каждый год Гарри едва ли не умолял не отправлять его на Тисовую.  
А уж выяснив, что всего через час после того, как Гарри стал свидетелем смерти Сириуса, ранения друзей и подвергся нападению Волдеморта, Дамблдор объявил ему, что ответственность за спасение всего волшебного мира лежит на его плечах, Гермиона окончательно пришла в ярость.  
И с подозрением отнеслась ещё к одной новости. Ведь о многом Гарри должен был узнать ещё много лет назад. К тому же, его просто обязаны обучить не только как сражаться, но и как выживать. Она понимала, что при таком раскладе Гарри не должен учиться в Хогвартсе и проходить стандартную программу. Но если пророчество, о котором сообщил Дамблдор, истинное, а будущее, по сути, предопределено, она ещё сильнее негодовала по поводу Дурслей и злилась на директора, который всё знал и делал абсолютно наоборот.  
Вера Гермионы в авторитеты умерла в тот момент, когда она, как следует всё обдумав, заявила:  
— Думаю, Дамблдор был с тобой честным далеко не до конца. Тебе никогда не следовало жить с Дурслями. Твои родители погибли, чтобы у тебя был шанс выжить, принять свою судьбу и быть к этому готовым. Ничуть не удивлюсь, если они считали, что тебя вырастит Сириус и обучит всему, что тебе может пригодиться. Откровенно говоря, довольно подозрительно, что Сириуса заключили в тюрьму без суда и следствия, а тебя в это время оставили Дурслям. А ведь обеспечить справедливый суд — едва ли не главная обязанность Дамблдора в качестве главы Визенгамота.  
Почему он отправил тебя к Дурслям до того, как Сириус нашёл Хвоста или ему предъявили обвинения? И почему Хагрид так быстро оказался в Годриковой Лощине — буквально сразу же после нападения, чтобы увезти тебя на Тисовую? Почему МакГонагалл следила за Дурслями целый день, пока ты ещё сидел в своём доме и никто на вас не нападал? На то, чтобы добраться из Лощины до Литл-Уингинга, Хагрид потратил несколько часов. А это значит, она следила за Дурслями ещё до того, как Волдеморт отправился тебя убивать. Знаешь, что-то здесь не сходится. Я считаю, нам нужно держаться от Дамблдора подальше. Похоже, вряд ли он планировал, что ты выживешь. К тому же он не имел права сообщать, где и с кем ты живёшь. Чёрт, я должна была подумать об этом раньше! Должна была понять, что всё происходящее с тобой в последнюю пару лет в корне неправильно. Да и Дамблдора, когда он нужен, никогда не было рядом, — по ходу её рассуждений подозрений становилось всё больше.  
— Но нам всё равно придётся вернуться в школу. И как тогда держаться подальше от Дамблдора? — всё ещё раздумывая над её словами, поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Ну, у тебя достаточно средств, чтобы нанять частных преподавателей. Перейдём на домашнее обучение. К тому же здесь нам ничего не угрожает. А ещё нужно связаться с Гринготтсом, — объяснила Гермиона.  
— Будем как Сириус — из одной тюрьмы в другую. Но лучше пока не придумать. А ещё нужно написать твоим родителям, — предложил Гарри, сообразив, что в её словах есть резон.  
— Ты собираешь отправить сову моим родителям?  
— Ну да. Ведь если ты поедешь в Хогвартс, я тоже. Сама понимаешь — если мы разделимся, они попытаются использовать тебя, чтобы добраться до меня. К тому же не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадала ты. А мне ли не знать, как для тебя важно образование? Но тогда тебя сразу заберут. А если останешься здесь со мной, Дамблдор может попытаться добраться до тебя, используя твоих маму и папу. Так что нам надо о них позаботиться, — объяснял Гарри. Ведь Дамблдор определенно разозлится, когда поймёт, что больше не контролирует своё «оружие».  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, если ты хоть на минуточку поверил, что сможешь избавиться от меня после того, как признался в любви, у тебя не всё в порядке с головой. А теперь надо понять, кому можно доверять и кто может нам помочь. И не вздумай упоминать Рона или Джинни, потому что в этом году оба вели себя как придурки! — выпалила Гермиона, потирая виски.  
Гарри принялся вышагивать по комнате, пытаясь вспомнить хоть кого-то, кроме членов Ордена или Уизли. Кого-то, над кем Дамблдор не властен и кого не мог контролировать. И чем сильнее погружался в размышления, тем больше понимал, что всю жизнь его дёргали за верёвочки. А единственные, кто не помогал держать его узником на Тисовой, — пара школьных знакомых да родители Гермионы.  
И только он собрался озвучить эту мысль, как вспомнил о Сьюзен Боунс. Её тетя помогла ему тогда на суде. Значит, ей можно довериться. Почему? Он не знал — просто чувствовал.  
Гермиона с ним согласилась, и они написали письмо мадам Боунс с просьбой навестить их, заострив внимание, что боятся покидать место своего пребывания и предоставят все необходимые объяснения во время визита. А затем Гарри наконец-то начал использовать свой так долго сдерживаемый интеллект и решил, что использовать Хедвиг небезопасно. Ведь на ней могут быть следящие чары либо сова под каким-либо принуждением могла доставлять письма сперва Дамблдору.  
Другой персоной, способной им помочь, оказался гоблин Крюкохват — ответственный за его счёт. Тот самый гоблин, который усомнился в разумности таких трат за короткий срок и написавший письмо лично Гарри. Двум подросткам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять необходимость встречи с Крюкохватом, пока Дамблдор не попытался перекрыть Гарри доступ к средствам.  
Уже пять минут спустя Гарри разговаривал со своим фамильяром, а затем вручил ей письмо для Римуса, в котором сообщил, что с ними всё в порядке. И попросил Хедвиг найти ещё одну почтовую сову, чтобы Гермиона могла связаться со своими родителями. Давая понять, что задачу уяснила, Хедвиг нежно клюнула его за палец и вылетела в открытое окно.  
Вернулась она двадцать минут спустя в компании крупной коричневой совы, которую ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не узнали. Её сразу же забрали на кухню. А Хедвиг снова отослали с письмом — на сей раз к Римусу. А затем, всё-таки решив рискнуть, отправили с неизвестной совой письма Крюкохвату в Гринготтс и мадам Боунс в Министерство.  
Час спустя час Гарри и Гермиона очень удивились, услышав стук в дверь. И, конечно, поинтересовались, кто к ним пожаловал. Посетителем оказался Крюкохват.  
Первым делом Гарри и Гермиона поделились своими подозрениями по поводу Дамблдора. В ответ Крюкохват сообщил, что пару дней назад достал копию завещания Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. И стоило Гарри появиться в Гринготтсе, как его сразу же привели бы к нему.  
Однако сегодняшнее письмо и изменившиеся обстоятельства заставили гоблина совершить один из редких выездов на дом — клиент-то всё-таки важный. Далее Крюкохват рассказал, что Гарри ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был жить с Дурслями, ведь это прямое нарушение воли его родителей. А согласно ей он должен был остаться, в первую очередь, с Сириусом Блэком, во-вторую — с Лонгботтомами, и в третью и последнюю — с Амелией Боунс. И ни в коем случае — с его тетей. Кроме того, для него открыли трастовый фонд для полного магического обучения, которое обязано начаться на следующий день после его пятого дня рождения.  
Ещё Крюкохват сообщил, что на этой неделе беседовал с мадам Боунс, и они вместе предложили родителям его лучшей подруги, мистеру и миссис Грейнджер, стать официальными опекунами Гарри в маггловском мире. Грейнджеры приняли на себя эту ответственность и должны прибыть гоблинским порт-ключом в течение часа, чтобы подписать необходимые документы.  
Так же они обсудили вопрос о снятии со счёта Поттеров Альбусом Дамблдором двух с половиной миллионов галлеонов «ради магической защиты». И в виду того, что до своего семнадцатилетия Гарри не имел права распоряжаться семейным хранилищем, соответственно, директору никто не давал на это разрешения. Кроме того, после смерти Сириуса Блэка его законным магическим опекуном стала Амелия Боунс, поэтому вопрос снятия денег будет рассматриваться как кража.  
Гарри заверил Крюкохвата, что даже не знал о семейном хранилище, на что гоблин только улыбнулся. Узнав, что два его хранилища были заблокированы — личное плюс то, которое он использовал для нужд Ордена Феникса, Альбус Дамблдор очень удивился. А украденные деньги со всеми причитающимися процентами были сняты и возвращены в хранилище Поттеров. В итоге счета директора в Гринготтсе закрыты навсегда, а его имущество конфисковано.  
Так же Гарри напомнил об использовании семейством Уизли средств со счёта Блэков, на что Крюкохват пообещал передать все необходимые документы о несанкционированном снятии денег мадам Боунс. Она, как глава ДМП, должна позаботиться, чтобы эти двое, пытавшиеся контролировать его жизнь, в ближайшее время оказались на скамье подсудимых по обвинениям в краже и растрате. К тому же Дамблдору предъявят и более серьезные обвинения — например, похищение и незаконное задержание несовершеннолетнего.  
И очевидно, самый большой сюрприз гость оставил напоследок, сообщив молодым людям, что им необходимо собирать вещи, поскольку они покидают дом на площади Гриммо и отправляются к Грейнджерам, чей дом сейчас оборудован лучшей гоблинской защитой. Гарри сразу же поинтересовался кровной защитой на Тисовой улице, на что Крюкохват сообщил, что такой не существует. Иначе стояла бы на каждом волшебном доме. Ведь большинству магических домов не менее сотни лет, поэтому в прошлом кто-нибудь обязательно отдавал жизнь, пытаясь спасти члена своей семьи. Тем более, в те времена это была не редкость, благо войн и прочих опасностей хватало. Ну и где тогда эта пресловутая кровная защита?  
Оставив Гарри и Крюкохвата и дальше обсуждать дела, Гермиона отправилась собирать вещи. По просьбе Гарри гоблин сделал порт-ключ, чтобы они могли спокойно путешествовать между домами, если понадобится поработать в библиотеке Блэков. Ещё Крюкохват пообещал, что договорится с лучшими гоблинскими преподавателями, чтобы их обоих обучили магии гоблинов, чего не случалось со времён Мерлина. Кроме того, пару домовых эльфов — Добби и Винки — за небольшую плату приняли на работу в дом Грейнджеров, и сейчас они занимались строительством новых комнат и учебных помещений.  
Гуляя по дому и проверяя, не забыла ли чего, Гермиона зашла в комнату, которую Дамблдор использовал как кабинет. И в нижнем ящике стола обнаружила кое-какие личные вещи директора. Странно, что они до сих пор здесь, но тут Гермиона вспомнила, что избавилась только от вещей Уизли и Ордена, а личные вещи Ордену не принадлежали.  
Помимо прочего, в этом ящике нашлась маленькая коробочка, больше напоминавшая шкатулку с драгоценностями. Оказалось, она полна маленьких пузырьков, внутри которых клубилась какая-то серебристая то ли жидкость, то ли газ. Упаковав всё обратно, Гермиона решила спуститься вниз и показать «добычу» Крюкохвату. Правда, первым делом позвала Гарри, который встретил её у подножия лестницы быстрым поцелуем, а затем уткнулся носом в её волосы, будто наслаждаясь запахом. Её сердечко забилось быстрее, а странное покалывание внизу живота заставило крепче сомкнуть ножки. Однако сначала дело.  
— Гарри, я кое-что нашла в кабинете Дамблдора. Что-то очень странное, — пояснила она, доставая из коробки маленький флакончик и показывая название. — Что это значит? Здесь написано «Согласие Гермионы», — прочитала она. — А здесь — «Пророчество Гарри». А вот тут — «Дом Грейнджеров», а на вот этом — «Оплата Рона».  
— Похоже на воспоминания. Дамблдор иногда избавляется от воспоминаний, сохраняя их в Омуте Памяти, а при необходимости может их пересмотреть. Думаю, надо поинтересоваться у Крюкохвата, есть ли у него такой. Тогда сможем узнать, что это за воспоминания, которые касаются нас с тобой.  
Услышав, о чём говорит клиент, гоблин тут же решил вернуться в банк за своим личным Омутом, пообещав обернуться максимум за полчаса. Гарри и Гермионе даже интересно стало, сработает ли камин. Однако всё прекрасно получилось. Вот что значит — гостя пригласил в дом хозяин.  
Десять минут спустя Крюкохват уже устанавливал Омут Памяти на кухонном столе, а затем поместил туда воспоминание о Гарри. Просмотрев его, все трое были потрясены до глубины души.

* * *  
Это оказалась поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе после окончания пятого курса. В купе они с Гермионой ехали одни. Куда подевался Рон и остальные — понятия не имели. Гермиона до сих пор испытывала боль после практически смертельного заклинания, поэтому аккуратно устроилась на коленях у Гарри, пока они целовались. Разорвав поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Гарри попросил её выйти за него замуж. К сожалению, на этом воспоминание закончилось, поэтому что произошло дальше, они не узнали.  
Крюкохват с гневным рыком поместил в Омут воспоминание Гермионы, и теперь они смотрели «кино» с того самого момента, как она устроилась у Гарри на коленях. Затем прерванный поцелуй, предложение Гарри и восторженный вскрик Гермионы, когда она снова его поцеловала и сказала «да». Как раз в этот момент в купе вошел Рон, бросил на Гарри полный ненависти взгляд, а затем, улыбнувшись, подсел к ним.  
Далее они просмотрели ещё несколько воспоминаний, из которых стало очевидно, что Гарри и Гермиона начинали встречаться несколько раз, но всякий раз из их памяти удаляли соответствующие воспоминания и заменяли на новые. Неудивительно, что такие откровенные манипуляции старика привели их в ярость. В итоге у Гарри с языка сорвались такие «перлы», что Гермиона сперва покраснела, и лишь потом отчитала его за ругань.  
Стук в дверь временно приостановил просмотр воспоминаний. Крюкохват отправился открывать, и обнаружил на крыльце чету Грейнджеров в сопровождении охранника банка.  
Следующие несколько минут Грейнджеры приветствовали свою дочь и её парня. А в это время Крюкохват перебирал оставшиеся воспоминания, среди которых оказалось достаточно доказывавших незаконные действия Дамблдора. Гарри немедленно пообещал обязательно передать их мадам Боунс.  
Одним из последних просмотренных воспоминаний стал визит Рона Уизли в кабинет директора. Оказывается, ему платили за то, что отвлекал Гарри от учёбы разговорами о квиддиче и шахматами. А в этот раз ещё и похвалили за то, что продолжал сеять семена сомнений в Гермионе относительно Гарри. Будь сейчас Рон на Гриммо, Гермиона бы ничуть не сомневалась, что Гарри определённо попытался бы его убить.  
Отца Гермионы, Ричарда, невероятно возмутил тот факт, что Дамблдор вмешивался в воспоминания его дочери. Правда, при этом он испытывал разумный страх, что если бы с ней что-то случилось, она могла бы просто об этом не знать.  
Хелен, мама Гермионы, поинтересовалась у Крюкохвата, возможно ли восстановить воспоминания. Тот её заверил, что так и случится, когда дети начнут изучать магию гоблинов. Когда тему воспоминаний закрыли, Грейнджеры занялись делами. Они подписали все необходимые документы, составленные в соответствии с требованиями Поттеров и указанные в их завещании, чтобы стать полноправными опекунами Гарри в обычном мире. И теперь благодаря мадам Боунс, которую признали его законным магическим опекуном, у директора Дамблдора не осталось никакого влияния на Гарри.  
Затем молодые люди в сопровождении четы Грейнджеров покинули особняк Блэков, а Крюкохват отправился к мадам Боунс с воспоминаниями. И заверил Гарри, что к тому моменту, когда глава ДМП их просмотрит, Альбуса Дамблдора арестуют, лишат всех постов и запрут в камере в ожидании суда.


	3. Эпилог

Глава 3. Эпилог  
Переехав к Грейнджерам, Гарри поселился в одной из трёх гостевых спален прямо напротив комнаты Гермионы. Та утверждала, что хочет за ним присмотреть, дабы убедиться, что он в порядке.  
Гарри и Гермиона были невероятно счастливы, что первому больше не придётся страдать от манипуляций Дамблдора. И, конечно же, радовались освобождению от Дурслей, которых, благодаря Амелии (после того, как Гарри прошёл медицинское освидетельствование) были осудили на пять лет, а Дадли отправили в школу для буйных и неуравновешенных подростков.  
Прибыв в новый дом, Гарри довольно быстро обнаружил – чтобы получить поцелуй от своей девушки, ему больше не нужно прятаться.  
Чета Грейнджеров прекрасно понимала, что пока они будут на работе в стоматологической клинике, двое подростков, к тому же официально помолвленных, проведут немало времени вместе. А потому решили молчать и не вмешиваться. Даже если Гарри и Гермиона собирались чем-то заняться, у них нет ни единого шанса их остановить. Разве что одному из взрослых уволиться. Кроме того, им обоим уже исполнилось шестнадцать, а значит, юридически они достаточно взрослые и могли даже пожениться, если бы захотели.  
Гарри и Гермиона серьёзно обсудили вопрос женитьбы практически сразу, однако решили, что сначала всё-таки следует получить образование. Гермиона заявила, что хочет семью не меньше любимого, и свадьба состоится следующим летом. Ну а первенец у них родится ещё год спустя.  
Крюкохват оказался верен своему слову и прислал гоблинских наставников. Ребята довольно быстро освоили магию гоблинов. А спустя полгода уже поднаторели в заклинаниях, чем несказанно удивили Крюкохвата. Обучив основам, как поступали и с юными гоблинами, наставники оставили их развивать навыки самостоятельно. Заодно Крюкохват нашёл для них серьёзных преподавателей, которые занялись подготовкой ребят к ТРИТОНам. Мадам Помфри обучила их исцеляющей магии, а вскоре мадам Боунс организовала закрытую сдачу экзаменов прямо в ДМП.  
Гарри спокойно сдал все экзамены. И по всем предметам, кроме Защиты, совсем немного отстал от Гермионы. Ну а та, как и ожидалось, получила самые высокие оценки в истории Хогвартса. И только на экзамене по Защите именно Гарри установил новый рекорд, за что ему присвоили звание мастера ЗоТИ не сходя с места.  
В тот же день, когда Гарри и Гермиона закончили обучаться магии гоблинов и завершили подготовку к ТРИТОНам, из тюрьмы вышла Молли Уизли. Теперь она нисколько не напоминала ту женщину, которую приговорили к двенадцати месяцам заключения за кражу. Она стала худой и бледной, а во сне, благодаря дементорам, её постоянно мучили кошмары. Казалось, она вообще стала другим человеком, а кем-то командовать или на кого-то давить ей теперь и в голову не придёт. Так что Артур Уизли забрал из Азкабана тихую женщину, которая слегка дичилась посторонних. А по возвращении домой обнаружила, что всё ещё должна выплатить те самые одиннадцать тысяч галеонов.  
Как Альбус Дамблдор ни старался, но так и не сумел найти хоть одного желающего выступить представителем защиты, когда пришло время его собственного судебного процесса по факту хищения. И был неприятно удивлён, насколько хороша у людей память, и скольким членам Визенгамота он, оказывается, наступил на больную мозоль, пока занимал пост Верховного Чародея. В результате судебное заседание длилось всего три дня. Хотя чему тут удивляться, если его единственной защитой стало утверждение «Всё это я сделал ради высшего блага»?  
По итогам заседания подавляющее большинство членов Визенгамота (девяносто семь процентов) поддержали обвинительный приговор. Слишком уж устали слушать подобные заявления из уст человека, оказавшегося обычным преступником. Дамблдора приговорили к пожизненному заключению за похищение и незаконное задержание Гарри Джеймса Поттера, а также за многочисленные преступления, предположительно совершённые во имя общего блага. На что Альбус Дамблдор громогласно заявил, что ещё до конца года они будут умолять его помочь справиться с Волдемортом. В ответ большинство судей просто рассмеялись, пока его уводили теперь уже в новый «дом». И, конечно же, отныне никто не собирался бегать к нему за советами. Так что остаток жизни он провёл в безвестности, развлекая парочку дементоров.  
Разбирая вещи Дамблдора, Гермиона обнаружила записную книжку, в которой подробно излагались теории, согласно которым Том Риддл использовал древний чёрный ритуал разрыва души и размещения осколков в предметы, представляющих ценность для Тёмного Лорда. Конечно, молодых людей обеспокоил такой поворот событий, пока во время поисков любой информации о крестражах Гермиона не обнаружила в библиотеке Блэков рукописную книгу 1453 года.  
Книга называлась «Резня в сердце Британии». Автор рассказывал правдивую историю охоты на ведьм. Охоты крайне жестокой, но особенно та поражала своими масштабами в районе Йоркшира. И одну из глав посвятил небольшой магической деревушке, жители которой слышали о мифическом крестраже и ритуале, помогающему человеку жить вечно. По общему согласию всё население деревушки (то есть все двадцать три человека) попытались провести этот ритуал, однако поголовно умерли, прежде чем смогли его завершить.  
По словам очевидцев, они погибли в тот самый момент, когда попытались извлечь повреждённую душу из тела. В этой же книге Гермиона прочла, что если волшебник или ведьма достаточно сильны и смогли привязать свою душу к земле, используя своеобразный якорь, тогда они могли жить как демоны, используя для этого животных или людей.  
Итак, что они знали о Волдеморте: его одержимость змеями, затем Квиррел, попытка завладеть Джинни Уизли и, наконец, обретение тела посредством тёмно-магического ритуала. Исходя из этого, Гарри и Гермиона пришли к выводу, что идея Дамблдора оказалась в корне неверной. Все факты указывали на то, что Волдеморт мёртв, однако обладал демоническими способностями, как и описано в древней книге. Поэтому нужно «всего лишь» найти якорь. И этим якорем должно быть что-то такое, что, с его точки зрения, будет существовать вечно. И это явно не предмет, созданный человеком, гоблином или эльфом, потому как те рано или поздно рассыплются в прах. Нет, для существа, буквально одержимого бессмертием, это должно быть что-то поистине вечное. Над чем время не властно.  
И оба наших героя подумали об одном и том же. Единственное место, которое, с точки зрения Тома Риддла, будет существовать вечно, это Тайная Комната. Ведь даже если Хогвартс исчезнет с лица Земли, Комната находится слишком глубоко, поэтому никуда не денется. Волдеморт привязал свою душу к единственному месту, которое, как он считал, никто и никогда не найдёт.  
После такого вывода даже постоянные попытки Риддла убить Гарри приобрели в глазах Гермионы куда больший смысл. Ведь Гарри был единственным живым змееустом, а значит – единственной угрозой для якоря души Волдеморта. Теперь им всего лишь оставалось отправиться в школу и провести там ритуал обнаружения и освобождения, который тоже нашла Гермиона. И тогда Волдеморт исчезнет навсегда. А ритуал станет их последней битвой.  
Так оно и случилось. И хотя душа Тома Риддла упорно сражалась, всеми силами сопротивляясь своей судьбе, её это не спасло.  
Четыре месяца спустя Гарри и Гермиону чествовали как героев. Наконец-то свободное от террора Волан-де-Морта британское волшебное сообщество вздохнуло полной грудью и принялось реформировать правительство. В частности, появилась масса законов против расовой дискриминации. Впрочем, про чистокровных фанатиков и их прихвостней тоже не забыли.  
Гарри и Гермиона вместе с её родителями переехали в особняк Блэков, чтобы лично наблюдать за ремонтом и держать руку на пульсе.  
Гермиона нравился этот дом. Именно здесь она поняла, что любит своего жениха. Здесь он признался ей в любви, здесь они разделили первый поцелуй и здесь же наконец-то разделят постель. Теперь она смотрела на этот дом не как на дом Гарри. Нет, отныне это ИХ дом. Именно здесь они будут жить и растить своих детей. И второй частью плана она надеялась заняться уже через год.  
У неё не было никаких сомнений, что они с Гарри всегда будут вместе. В конце концов, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер помолвлена с единственным Поттером. И уже пообещала ему, что последним в роду он точно не станет. И намеревалась исполнить это обещание очень и очень скоро.  
Четырнадцатого августа выдался прекрасный солнечный день. Гарри в компании Невилла Лонгботтома стоял у алтаря местной часовни, любуясь, как прекрасная девушка в белом приближается к нему под руку со своим отцом. У него едва не подкашивались ноги, но только до того момента, как Ричард передал ему свою дочь. И теперь слёзы роняли не только кое-кто из присутствовавших женщин, но и новобрачные собственной персоной. Гарри – потому что осознал, сколько же хорошего случилось за последний год. И всё благодаря девушке, которую он любит и которая любит его. Ну а Гермиона проливала слёзы счастья, ведь теперь они могут жить нормальной жизнью. Ну, настолько нормальной, насколько может быть жизнь умнейшей ведьмы этого столетия и героя целого волшебного мира.  
И она обязательно позаботится, чтобы их семья только росла. А согласно её планам, случится это уже очень скоро.


End file.
